She is Mine
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric argues with Godric and Nora after they become intrigued with Pam soon after her turning.


Summary: Eric argues with Godric and Nora after they become intrigued with Pam soon after her turning. 

_~She is Mine~_

Godric eyed Eric's new progeny with fascination, a curious smirk had pulled at the corner of his pale lips as she danced with grace in the centre of the grand living room of his privately owned Swedish estate. He marvelled over the way she twirled with her skirts gathered in her delicate fingers so she wouldn't trip, her laughter filling the room as her pale blue eyes met those of Nora.

"You chose well" he commented with a firm nod, his dark eyebrows arching at the tall lurking figure who sat next to him.

Eric hadn't taken his eyes away from his newly created progeny as she learned the dance moves that his sister was determined to teach her, Pamela was a fast learner and she was perfecting her steps with every moment which appeared to impress Nora.

"Do you plan to stay here for a while?" Godric asked softly, his eyes drifting towards the window as the first of the winter's snow began to fall.

"Perhaps, a few nights at least" Eric sighed taking his eyes away from the girls to look into the warm sea blue eyes of his maker "I want her to see my homeland, experience my life."

Godric nodded understanding how important history was to Eric, his ties with the Swedish Vikings of this land had made him a vigorously loyal man to his family and it was admirable. He had always had a passion for the land and wanted to share it with his child, it was natural for a maker to want to teach and become closer to their progeny and for Eric it was through Sweden he would achieve this.

"Good" Godric smiled "A few days is all I will need to gain a bond with this pretty blonde daughter of yours."

Eric's eyes froze on his maker and the tension that spiralled through their bond was evident making Godric chuckle

"What's wrong?" Pamela's voice rang snapping Eric and Godric out of their conversation "Why are you angry, did I do something wrong?"

Eric was on his feet instantly, flashing to her side he ran his rough palms down the sides of her face

"Nothing is wrong, min söta" he smiled

"The tension that was radiating between you two seems to state otherwise, brother." Nora said sharply "Do you forget we share a bond through Godric, perhaps lying to Pamela is not the best way to start a relationship." She added with a hand on her hip.

"Shut up, Nora" Eric growled through his teeth "This does not concern you."

Nora rolled her eyes and looked over to Godric who remained seated with a subtle smile on his face

"My children, enough fighting." He chuckled "All I ask is for time alone with Pamela, do I not have this right Eric?" he shrugged

Eric growled at his maker while Pamela bit her lower lip with nervousness, Nora folded her arms and frowned at her brother with annoyance.

"He has the right to be with her, brother" she hissed

"Pamela is my progeny, he has no right to touch her. You have no right butting into this conversation, once you create a progeny feel free to join this argument but until then keep your mouth closed!" he snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she spat throwing her hand forward to slap his arm

Pamela growled, her fangs descending instantly towards Nora

"Don't fucking touch him" she spoke with deadly seriousness.

Eric grinned widely down at his progeny while Nora's eyes widened with a humour filled smile, Godric burst into laughter at the rivalry.

"Good girl" Eric whispered into Pamela's ear while wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her into him "You'll be rewarded for that later, min söta..."

"Feisty, perhaps I should be the one to have some time with her" Nora smiled with lust in her eyes as she stroked Pamela's blonde curls gently.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Eric roared "None of you have the fucking right to put your hands on my progeny, Pamela is mine and mine alone. If it is sex you seek then go and fuck each other but as of now Pamela and I are retiring to the bedroom." He shouted.

Gripping onto his progeny's hand he pulled her to the door turning to scowl at his maker and sister

"We shall meet with you another time, perhaps when Eric is sleeping" Nora said darkly deliberately winking at Eric.

Godric laughed and placed his face in his hands

"I could get very used to this" he chuckled into his palms.


End file.
